Ini Cinta Segi Berapa?
by exo-kris-luhan lover
Summary: Luhan si hello kitty sok manly dan Baekhyun si cewek beneran manly. Chanyeol cinta mati Baekhyun. Kaihun yang rebutan Luhan. LUBAEK BAEKLU GS!BAEK LUHAN BAEKHYUN BAEKHAN HANBAEK EXO FF. chanbaek, kailu, hunhan, krisho.
1. ep 1

Summary/ringkasan cerita: Luhan si hello kitty sok manly dan Baekhyun si cewek beneran manly. Chanyeol cinta mati Baekhyun. Kaihun yang rebutan Luhan.

all casts belonged to owner. saya cuma punya ide cerita. no plagiat!

main cast: Luhan & Baekhyun

side cast: exo member, etc

Ini cinta segi berapa?

Ep.1

INTRO

Siang hari yang cerah dengan awan seputih kapas, tidak terhitung berapa banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Seorang wanita dengan baju lengan panjang dan rok selutut terlihat anggun duduk di halte bis, berhadapan dengan gedung pencakar langit yang megah.

Dia sesekali memandangi hiasan yang melingkar di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Gelang emas dengan hiasan tanda panah.

Terlihat juga heels cantik berwarna hitam sebagai alas kakinya.

Karena merasa rambutnya berantakan terkena angin dia mengambil cermin dari tas tangan kulitnya yang berdesain elegan. Dengan jemarinya yang lentik dia merapikan rambut panjangnya yang halus.

Tanpa dia sadari ada seorang pria berjalan ke arahnya.

"maaf terlambat. Belum menunggu lamakan?"

Suara pria tersebut menghentikannya bercermin. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu manis ketika tahu orang yang ditunggunya sudah ada dihadapannya. Dan tersenyum lebih lebar lagi ketika si pria mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa ragu wanita itu meraih tangan pria tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"kau tidak terlambat"jawabnya lembut.

Dengan berpegangan tangan dua orang itu pergi meninggalkan halte bis.

INTRO END

* * *

><p>"BYUNBAEK!"<p>

"BYUNBAEK!"

"BYUNBAEK!"

"BYUNBAEK!"

Terdengar gemuruh sorak sorai para penonton yang masih berseragam lengkap dengan berbagai logo sekolah di dalam stadion _indoor_. Mata mereka bergerak lincah mengikuti bola basket yang tidak pernah diam lebih dari tiga detik.

Tangan para pelajar itu meninju angin dan mulutnya berteriak menyebut nama sang kapten basket kebanggan sekolah Barosi.

Byun Baekhyun.

Semua bertampang garang dengan wajah tegang. Sisa waktu pertandingan hanya 5 menit tapi skor masih saling mengejar. 22-24 untuk tim sekolah Barosi. Tertinggal dua point, tapi sulit sekali mendapat dua point.

"HYOYEON"

"HYOYEON"

"HYOYEON"

Suara gemuruh teriakan tidak kalah kencang terdengar dari tim lawan sekolah Barosi di sisi lain stadion. Mereka pun sama-sama meneriakkan nama kapten tim sekolah mereka.

Sedangkan di lapangan para atlet itu sudah lelah. Kedua tim sudah merasa hampir frustasi.

Tim basket putri Barosi sudah lelah menyerang dan tim lawan sudah lelah bertahan.

Tapi tidak dengan kedua kapten mereka.

**_Aku harus bisa, kami harus bisa, Barosi pasti menang!_**

Seperti gerakan slowmotion, Baekhyun mencuri bola operan dari tim lawan.

Timnya menghalangi tim lawan agar tidak merebut bola dari tangan sang kapten.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang di tengah lapangan, sang kapten membidik bola itu ke ring lawan.

Semua penonton diam menahan nafas.

Tim lawan menatap horror.

Baekhyun dan timnya tidak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit meminta kemenangan pada Sang Pencipta.

PRRIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT

Suara pluit wasit memecah keheningan stadion tersebut.

Seakan baru sadar dari lamunannya, mereka semua langsung melihat papan skor untuk memastikan hasil tembakkan sang kapten.

25-24. Barosi Won(menang).

Teriakan-teriakan penuh kemenangan dan kebanggaan terdengar lagi dari sisi penonton Barosi.

Suara itu bergemuruh hingga resonansinya berhasil menggetarkan stadion.

Sang kapten pahlawan sekolah Barosi langsung bersujud menempelkan keningnya dengan lantai lapangan.

Setelahnya ia tersenyum ke segala penjuru stadion dengan meneteskan air mata haru.

**_Akhirnya dapat. Dapat! Kejuaraan basket nasional! Nasional! Juara 1! Pulang! Pulang!_**

Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

**_Kau dimana? Kau lihat? Kita berhasil jadi juara!_**

Semua anggota timnya baik regular maupun cadangan langsung menghambur untuk memeluknya, padahal Baekhyun belum sempat menemukan sosok itu.

"kau hebat, baek…"

"kita berhasil…"

"kau keren, baek…"

Mereka berpelukkan erat dan saling melontarkan kata-kata bahagia juga pujian untuk Baekhyun.

"akhirnya kita bisa pulang…" tapi itulah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Mereka semua tertawa, dari semua atlet yang menjadi peserta pertandingan nasional ini memang hanya Baekhyun sang kapten lah yang ribut ingin pulang.

"ihh justru aku tidak ingin kembali. Dua minggu tanpa sekolah dan tinggal di wisma itu sangat menyenangkan…" ucap salah seorang temannya.

Para atlet memang di karantina di wisma sejak pertandingan awal hingga final. Kurang lebih selama dua minggu ini. Kecuali jika tim itu sudah gugur.

Saat itulah muncul tim basket lawan dengan Hyoyeon sebagai kaptennya.

Dengan besar hati mereka mengucapkan selamat dan mengakui kemampuan Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan.

Sikap sportif yang ditandai dengan bersalaman dan berpelukan di akhir pertandingan.

-88888888-

Selesai pertandingan ada banyak kerumunan pelajar dengan berbagai seragam di luar stadion. Maklum saja inikan final basket putri antar sekolah tingkat nasional.

Di antara kerumunan itu terdapat dua orang siswa dengan seragam Barosi sedang sedikit berdebat.

Yang satu tampan sekaligus cantik dan yang satu lagi sangat tinggi dengan telinga yang unik.

"Chanyeol-ah, langsung pulang saja… Tidak usah menunggu Baekhyun. Biasanya setelah menang mereka akan ada perayaan kecil"

"memang iya, makanya akan menunggu mereka. Kita harus ikut perayaan itu Luhannie~~"

"tsk!" lelaki manis bernama Luhan itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, bertolak pinggang, dan kakinya menghentak-hentakkan tanah.

"aigoo, uri Luhannie cantik sekali jika sedang kesal. Pantas Sehun dan Kai memperebutkanmu" Chanyeol menggoda dengan suara bass oom-oom yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"aku ini tampan dan manly! Dan jangan sebut nama dua orang gila itu! pokoknya aku mau pulang~. Temui Baekhyun besok saja di sekolah~~"

"baiklah aku mengalah. Kita pulang saja sekarang. Lagipula cintaku pada Baekhyun abadi, sekarang besok dan selamanya. Aku bisa menunda berjumpa dengannya meski sudah sangat sangat sangat merindukannya. Padahal aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Aku juga sudah memikirkan seribu satu rencana PDKT dengannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa jika semua usaha dan rencanaku sia-sia. Ini semua demi persahabatan kita yang indah. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, aku akan melakukan apapun keinginanmu. Aku akan mengesampingkan egoku. Kau benar saat mengatakan 80% pria yang bersahabat bertengkar karena wanita. Dan aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi pada kita. Ayo kita pulang"

Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat panjang tersebut dengan lancar, tanpa membiarkan Luhan menyelanya. Dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang melongo dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Dengan langkah berat Luhan mengejar Chanyeol.

"ughh, kita harus kembali sebelum makan malam"

Dengan cengiran lebar dan sedikit terkekeh Chanyeol meraih pinggang Luhan dan memeluknya mesra, membuat pemiliknya melotot marah.

"PABBOYA!" terika Luhan histeris.

Semua yang ada disana menoleh karena teriakan Luhan yang cempreng. Dan mata mereka melebar ketika melihat dua orang sesama jenis sedang berpelukan intim.

Wajah Luhan memerah karena malu.

"dia ini gadis yang sedang menyamar" sergah Chanyeol gugup ketika semua mata melihat ke arahnya dan hanya itu kalimat yang terlintas untuk membela diri.

Dengan jurus seribu langkah mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk kembali ke dalam stadion.

Ketika masuk kembali, mereka langsung menemukan Baekhyun dan timnya yang sedang bersalaman dengan tim lawan.

Langsung saja Luhan melampiaskan emosinya.

"huhh! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!"

Luhan merajuk dan tidak henti-hentinya memukuli Chanyeol yang tentu saja tidak merasa sakit samasekali.

Tapi lelaki tinggi itu mengabaikan kemarahan Luhan dan matanya terkunci pada gadis yang berada di tengah lapangan.

Gadis dengan kulit putih mulus, badan ramping proporsional, rambut pajang yang dikuncir, dan eyeliner yang selalu menempel sempurna.

Itu lah cinta abadi Chanyeol. Byun Baek Hyun.

"BAEKKI!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara super duper menggelegar, membuat semua mata menoleh padanya.

Luhan memukul keningnya pelan dan menunduk dalam-dalam, malu sekali dengan kelakuan norak sahabatnya.

-88888888-

"BAEKKI!"

Teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Baekhyun kaku dengan wajah marah.

Suara itu masuk ke telinga Baekhyun, suara yang didengarnya hampir setiap hari. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu itu suara siapa.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya malas ke sekolah. Membuat telinganya sakit. Membuat kepalanya pusing. Membuat moodnya turun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"BAEKKI" namun suara terikkan itu terasa makin mendekat.

Teman-teman setimnya sudah heboh melihat kedatangan dua lelaki berbeda genre dan type tersebut.

Tapi mata Baekhyun tidak mengarah pada lelaki tinggi yang berusaha mendekatinya. Seperti mata Chanyeol yang terkunci pada Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun terkunci pada Luhan.

Ini adalah rahasia Baekhyun. Rahasia terbesarnya.

"baekkiii~~" dengan suara imut dibuat-buat Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan berusaha memeluknya yang sudah pasti akan ditolak. Meninggalkan Luhan yang berjalan lemas seperti tanpa tulang.

"baekki, selamat yah. Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku makin mencintaimu. Aku fans nomor satumu. Baekki~"

Semua gadis terkikik melihat tingkah Chanyeol, dan Luhan semakin malu. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu. menjauh bodoh! Manusia tiang bertelinga aneh! Ihhh pergi! Pergi!" dengan nada penuh emosi gadis itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan monster bernama Chanyeol.

Karena Baekhyun terus memberontak dan juga tekanan dari teman-teman Baekhyun, dengan berat hati Chanyeol menghentikan aksi nyata dari rencana PDKT-nya.

"selamat untuk kalian semua, benar-benar tim yang hebat. Lemparanmu di menit-menit terakhir sangat keren Byunbaek, dan cara kalian melindungi sang kapten benar-benar patut diacungi jempol." Luhan berkata dengan manis disertai senyuman cantiknya.

**_Terima kasih, kupersembahkan kemenangan ini untukmu. Jangan panggil aku byunbaek, panggil aku baekki atau darling atau yeobo atau baby. Ah setidaknya panggil aku baekhyun._**

Kalimat Luhan seperti _blush on_ yang membuat semua pipi gadis-gadis yang merasa dipuji merona.

Melihat para gadis yang merona, Baekhyun langsung berdehem tidak suka.

"Sepertinya hobi barumu ini lah yang membuat tim basket putra sekolah kita _stuck_ di juara 3. Karena salah satu pemain intinya lebih pandai berkomentar." Celetuk Baekhyun pedas sambil bertolak pinggang dengan angkuhnya. Sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Sontak semua mata timnya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sang kapten.

Salah satu anggota timnya dengan sigap membekap mulut kapten berlidah tajam ini agar tidak lagi bersuara. Tentu saja si kapten meronta tidak terima.

"terima kasih Luhan oppa hhehehe"

"jangan masukkan perkataan Baekki ke dalam hati yah"

"kami menang karena beruntung, beruntung memiliki kapten yang hebat"

"kau dan tim basket putra adalah yang terbaik"

Para gadis itu berlomba memuji Luhan, untuk menutupi luka yang mungkin ditorehkan oleh Baekhyun di hati Luhan yang rapuh.

Di saat-saat seperti ini lah Chanyeol diuji, memilih sahabat atau cinta abadinya?

"dalam pertandingan ada menang dan kalah. Yang penting sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin" Dan Chanyeol memilih netral.

Baekhyun makin memanas saja melihat para anggotanya bergelayut manja dan menempel-nempel di tubuh Luhan. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan yang menempel di Chanyeol.

"sehabis ini kami ada perayaan kecil, kalian berdua ikut yah" ajak salah satu gadis itu tanpa persetujuan kapten.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar mendengarnya, tapi Luhan malas.

"ya"

"tidak"

Dua lelaki itu menjawab serempak. Dan Chanyeol langsung menatap tidak suka pada Luhan, dan Luhan balas menatap dengan tatapan menantang.

**_Iya Luhan, ikut saja! Ayo kita rayakan kemenangan bersama. Kau dan aku hihihihihi. Anggap saja mereka dayang-dayang kita. Tunggu! Ini bisa dianggap kencankan? Huwaaa kencan bersama Luhan!_**

"kenapa tidak Luhan? Ikut saja yuk. Anggap saja permintaan maaf kami atas kata-kata kasar Baekhyun"

Suara itu menghentikan perang mata mereka.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dapat melepaskan diri dari bekapan tangan Jaekyung.

"yak! Kalian tidak boleh mengajak orang asing. Aku tidak izinkan!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyuarakan hal yang berbeda dengan isi hatinya.

Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mempedulikan ketidaksetujuannya. Pertandingan sudah selesai, Baekhyun pun bukan lagi kapten yang perintahnya wajib dilaksanakan.

Para gadis itu otomatis membagi kelompok menjadi dua bagian. Menempel pada Chanyeol atau Luhan, lalu menggiring mereka meninggalkan lapangan.

Luhan pun sudah tidak dapat menolak lagi.

"hey! Kalian dengar aku tidak?" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Frustasi? Yakin?

**_YESSS! Yuuhuuuu hari yang sempurna!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak: review/follow/fav. **

**Jangan jadi pembaca gratisan!**

**FYI:**

**Inget salah satu kartun nikeledeon(tulisan asli sengaja disamarkan) jaman dulu? Yupz, Helga yang selalu kasar ke Arnold untuk nutupin perasaan dia yang sebenarnya. **

**Cerita Lubaek ini terinspirasi dari karakter Helga dan Krisho dari pengalaman pribadi author.**

**Upss keceplosan! nanti disini juga ada Krisho.**

**SELAMAT BUAT EXO YANG BERHASIL MEMBORONG PIALA MAMA 2014. BERTURUT-TURUT JADI DAESANG. SAYA SEBAGAI EXO-L SANGAT BANGGA! **

Dan saya memberi 3 dari ratusan juta voting untuk EXO.


	2. Ep 2

HEY READERS SEMUA! ANNYEONG! SARANGHAE :*

Dua Chapter Awal Ini Khusus Lubaek. Lubaek dan obrolan hati ke hati mereka.

Aku jawab komen-an kalian yah:

# KAIHUN Biang Rusuh Belom Nongol Yaa… iya mereka namja dan mereka berusaha bikin Luhan jadi yaoi. mereka berdua ngejar-ngejar Luhan karena mereka cinta luhan kkkkkk.

# ini udah lanjut, makasih udah setia nunggu. makasih udah ngasih semangat.

# tsundere? bisa bisaa. . . tapi sebenernya Baekhyun begitu karena harga diri nya tinggi banget.

# yang di intro siapa? nanti juga pada tahu. nanti, sabar yaa cinta :P

# baek=helga; arnold=Luhan? ngga begitu. karakter baekhyun doang yang aku angkat dari helga. kalau di kartun kan pasrah aja tuh si arnold di apa2in ama helga. tapi kalo disini luhan bisa bales baekhyun. kan disini luhan itu emak-emak rempong.

okay! silakan isi review di bawah

I

I

V

V

.

. .

Ini Cinta Segi Berapa

Ep. 2

. .

.

INTRO

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Dari ruangan besar berlantai kayu dengan lampu kristal terdengar suara denting piano yang indah. Sebuah grand piano berwarna coklat tua berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan bernuansa kuning pucat dengan tambahan aksen merah tersebut.

Seorang pria dengan setelan kasual tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar alunan piano. Pria itu sedang bicara dengan beberapa orang yang berpakaian formal yang memegang berbagai macam map dan brosur.

Setelahnya pria itu pamit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sumber melodi indah yang telah mencuri perhatiannya.

Setelah membuka pintu yang cukup besar, pria itu berjalan ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang memainkan piano dengan anggun.

"aku tahu kau kabur kesini, tega sekali kau meninggalkanku mengurus segalanya sendirian" pria itu berpura-pura marah dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di Piano.

"Kau berlebihan sekali. Mengurus pernikahan memang melelahkan, dan kau hanya memilih konsep dekorasi saja protes." jawab gadis itu acuh tanpa menghentikan gerakkan jemarinya.

"hhehehe, jadi calon istriku ini lelah?" pria itu terkekeh dan mengambil duduk di samping gadisnya. Memeluk pinggang gadisnya dan menopangkan dagunya sendiri di bahu gadisnya,

"saaaangat, tapi tidak masalah. Pernikahan itukan sekali seumur hidup, dan aku sangat bersyukur menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Kau suka dengan tempat ini?"

"aku lah yang bersyukur bisa menikahimu. Gomawo chagiiii, saranghae. Aku sangat suka! kau pandai sekali mencari tempat. Aku sudah membayangkan, aku memakai setelan tuxedo hitam berdiri menunggumu di depan altar itu. Ada rangkaian bunga dari pintu besar hingga altar. Lalu kau yang digandeng ayahmu muncul dengan gaun pengantinmu juga anak-anak kecil yang mengiringimu ditambah bunga-bunga yang menyambut kehadiranmu. Semua mata memandang kagum akan keindahanmu, dan semua yang melihatmu akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia. "

"hhahaha, kau memang selalu lucu yeobo. Tapi jangan lupa kalau aku memilih gedung ini sebagai tempat pernikahan kita karena disini ada pianonya. Kau tidak melupakan piano ini dalam dekorasi impianmu kan?" Tawanya yang membahana terhenti seketika, gadis itu juga menghentikan jemarinya dan menatap tajam pria yang dagunya masih menempel di pundaknya.

"emm, eumm, tentu saja aku ingat. Hehehehe, oh yaampun masih ada yang harus aku jelaskan pada penyewa dekorasi. Sepertinya ada detail yang kurang aku jelaskan juga pada pengelola gedung ini. Kau tungggu disini saja yah, Chagi... Saranghae."

Cup.

Dengan langkah seribu pria itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah mengecup singkat bibir gadisnya. Tentu saja ia melupakan mengenai dekorasi piano.

Gadis tersebut hanya bisa mendengus kesal akan kelalaian calon suaminya itu. Ia mulai memainkan kembali piano tersebut, lalu terkikik geli membayangkan wajah konyol prianya yang tertangkap basah dan pura-pura tidak lupa.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di belakang rombongan tim basketnya, seorang pelatih basket, seorang guru pembimbing, dan dua orang asing: Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Perjalanan menuju restoran ini benar-benar menyulut emosinya, gadis-gadis centil itu berlomba untuk menempel pada Luhan.

_Ishh, jinja! Awas kalian semua!_

Dengan beringas, gadis itu meringsek maju, tidak mempedulikan siapa saja yang terkena terjangannya. Mengacuhkan semua protesan tidak suka dari para rekannya.

Dan ketika Luhan tepat berada didepannya, dengan sengaja ia menabrakkan bahu mereka sampai lelaki manis itu oleng. Lalu berjalan dengan santai seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

"yak!" Luhan memekik kesal pada Baekhyun, dan menyingkirkan gadis-gadis yang berusaha menempel lagi padanya. Lalu mengejar si pelaku yang berada di depannya.

Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya dengan ekspresi bahagia dan mempercepat langkahnya ketika tahu bahwa Luhan sedang mengejarnya.

"aigoo, kalian jangan bertengkar terus!" suara Chanyeol otomatis terdengar juga. Akhirnya ia pun menyingkirkan para gadis yang menempel padanya dan berjalan ke Luhan yang sedang mengejar Baekhyun.

"kau!" Luhan menarik tas yang sedang Baekhyun pakai.

"wae?" dengan nada menantang Baekhyun menjawab dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, memandang remeh Luhan yang masih memegang tasnya. Jarak wajah yang yang cukup dekat membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

_Omo! Omo! Omo! Tampan sekai!_

"Luhan, Baekhyun! Sudah! Tidak di sekolah tidak di jalanan umum kalian bertengkar! Memalukan!"

Terdengar suara Changmin Saem menginterupsi kegiatan tatap-tatapan mereka.

"heuuhhh! Bahkan kau masih memakai seragam sekolah, Luhan!" suara Victoria Saem tidak kalah kesal. "sebagai hukuman, kalian berdua dilarang ikut pesta perayaan ini!" lanjutnya.

Rombongan itu kaget luar biasa mendengar ucapan sang Saem wanita, bahkan Changmin pun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Dengan berbisik ia bertanya pada Victoria.

"kau yakin dengan hukumanmu? Baekhyun itu si kapten pahlawan"

"justru aku sedang memberinya hadiah. Kau tenang saja" ucap Victoria tidak kalah pelan. Lalu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya untuk menciptakan seriangaian.

Changmin menggaruk-garuk sikutnya tidak mengerti.

"selain Luhan dan Baekhyun, kalian lanjutkan saja perjalanan menuju restoran. Aku harus mengurus dua anak nakal ini." Ucap Victoria tegas.

Rombongan pun kembali berjalan dan hanya di pimpin oleh Changmin. Terdengar kasak-kusuk para gadis mengenai apa hukuman yang akan Lubaek tanggung. Namun Chanyeol tetap disitu untuk mengetahui nasib sahabat dan cinta sejatinya.

"ini hari kemenangan yang membahagiakan, kalian akur lah sedikit. Sebagai guru konseling, Saem sudah bosan mendengar keributan yang kalian ciptakan. Baekhyun, rayakan kemenangan ini berdua saja dengan Luhan. Kalian harus pergi bersama dan melakukan aktifitas bersama. Saat di sekolah nanti berikan pada Saem foto-foto kalian sebagai bukti, juga rincian perjalanan kalian. " Victoria berujar dengan nada seprihatin mungkin.

Mulut Luhan dan Baekhyun terbuka sempurna mendengar hukuman yang disebutkan oleh Saem cantik tersebut. Otak mereka masih sulit memberi respon dari informasi yang mereka tangkap.

"MWO?"Tapi sebenarnya yang paling kaget adalah Chanyeol.

"saem, bahaya jika mereka dibiarkan berdua saja. Aku ikut yah" Chanyeol merajuk pada Saem-nya.

"hanya Luhan dan Baekhyun! Kenapa kau masih disini Chanyeol? "

"Luhan kan sahabatku, dan Baekki adalah kekasihku. Wajar saja jika aku masih disini" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yang membuatnya nampak seperti bocah idiot di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan tersebut langsung menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"aww, sakit" Chanyeol melirih pelan.

"yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar Saem… ehh maksudku bukan bagian dia kekasih Baekhyun. Bagian Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika aku pergi berdua saja dengan Luhan itu berbahaya. Aku tidak mengenal tempat ini, dan sepertinya Baekhyun pun begitu. Setidaknya harus ada yang menemani kami" Luhan berkata tegas, dan itu adalah penolakkan yang jelas di telinga Baekhyun. Membuatnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"ani! Saem tidak bilang jika kalian harus melakukannya disini kan? Kalian bisa naik bis atau kereta untuk kembali ke Seoul. Kalian bebas memilih tempat dan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Yang penting kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua "

"saem~ tidakkah itu terdengar seperti kencan?" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara lemas dan hampir menangis.

Wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun spontan memanas mendengar kata 'kencan'.

"karena kalian banyak protes dan mengeluh, saem tambah hukumannya. Kalian juga harus membuat paragraf mengenai kepribadian masing-masing, yang baik-baik saja karena yang buruknya pasti kalian sudah tahu. Dan Chanyeol~ kau mau Saem hukum juga?"

Tidak ada yang berani menyanggah ucapan Victoria, tiga siswa itu terlarut dalam angan masing-masing.

Victoria berdehem memecah keheningan, dan menyodorkan amplop berisi uang pada Luhan "ini biaya untuk hukuman kalian, bikin juga rincian pengeluaran yang jelas".

"Tidak usah saem, pakai uangku juga cukup" Luhan mendorong amplop tersebut menjauhinya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin mencintainya -_-

"kau yakin? Bagus, bagus, kau ssan namja! Jaga Byun Baekhyun baik-baik nne?"

"ne, saem"

"habiskan waktu kalian untuk saling mengenal! Mungkin dengan saling mengenal kalian bisa menemukan kesamaan lalu berhenti saling mengganggu dan jadi lebih akrab. Pekerjaan saem pun akan jadi lebih mudah"

"tunggu dulu saem, aku juga ikut mereka yah" lagi-lagi permohonan Chanyeol diacuhkan oleh Victoria.

"anyeong, Luhan! Baekhyun! Saem serius, cobalah untuk saling mengenal" Victoria meninggalkan sepasang adam-hawa tersebut sambil menarik kerah belakang seragam Chanyeol karena anak itu tidak mau berpisah dari Baekhyun.

"Luhannie, aku titip Baekki nne!Jangan sampai kalian mmpphhh" kini selain menarik bajunya, Victoria pun membekap mulut besar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuang nafas panjang dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia bahagia sekaligus stress.

_Ottokae ottokae ottokae T^T_

.

.

.

Bakhyun resah karena keheningan diantara mereka. Sejak ditinggal berdua beberapa belas menit lalu, Luhan mau pun dirinya belum ada yang bersuara. Mereka hanya duduk di bangku taman.

_Kenapa suasana jadi mencekam begini?Apa yang harus kulakukan? Luhaannn, bicara lah sesuatu T_T. aigoo, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku yang membuka percakapan? Anndweee! Aku ini yeojaaa! T^T_

"ekkhem ekkhemm" setelah perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan harga dirinya sebagai yeoja dan memecah keheningan, di jaman modern ini tidak masalah jika yeoja yang bergerak lebih dulu. Lagipula bodoh sekali jika ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatas emas ini.

Luhan menoleh padanya, dan tatapan mereka bertabrakkan. Membuat tekad Baekhyun yang sudah bulat menjadi pecah seketika.

"wae? Kau haus?"Luhan memandang Baekhyun tanpa minat.

"TIDAK!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar jawaban tersebut.

Karena terlalu gugup, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara menggelegar yang membuat Luhan ngeri. Membuat gadis itu merutuki mulutnya sendiri.

. *.* .* .

_Ugh, sial! Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol. Apa coba yang harus aku lakukan dengan yeoja kasar dan galak ini? Yang ada aku kena semprot terus. _

_Malas! benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Menghabiskan waktu dengannya pasti membosankan. Lihat saja, dia hanya diam sejak tadi. Biasanya dia heboh tapi sekarang __dia__m saja seperti batu. Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu?_

"ekhmm ekhmm" _akhirnya ia bersuara. _

_Apa-apaan itu? Apa itu kode kalau dia minta minum? Aku menoleh padanya yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingku. _

"wae? Kau haus?"

"TIDAK" jawabnya dengan lengkingan yang menggelegar.

"tidak perlu berteriak! Kau pikir ini hutan?"

_Astaga, gadis barbar ini. Jaraknya denganku tidak lebih dari 30cm dan telingaku juga masih normal. Dia tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. _

_Apa Chanyeol buta menyukai yeoja tipe pembully seperti ini? Astaga, bisa-bisa setiap hari Chanyeol kena KDRT. _

_Dan lihat! Bahkan dia tidak minta maaf! Sekarang dia malah melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku!_

_Kuatkan Luhan, Tuhan… dan berikanlah sahabat Luhan, Chanyeol, hidayah Tuhan… bukakan matanya. Percuma kan Tuhan memberinya mata lebar tapi tidak bisa melihat. Amiiinnn. _

"Byun" panggil Luhan setelah mengucap amin dalam hati.

"wae?" jawab Baekhyun pelan

"jja! tetaplah bicara dengan nada seperti ini, tidak perlu teriak-teriak"

"ar-ra-seo!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada menjengkelkan.

_Tsk! Benar-benar yeoja menyebalkan!Kuatkan dirimu Luhan. Luhan, hwaiting! Ini adalah hukuman paling ringan dari Victoria Saem. Jangan sampai mendapat yang lebih berat. _

"aku tanya sekali lagi, kau haus?"

"aniyo. Aku tidak haus. Aku hanya kelaparan."

"kenapa tidak bilang?"

"aku pikir kau cukup pintar"

"bisa tidak sehari ini saja kau singkirkan sikap menyebalkanmu itu?"

"bisa, jika kau bersikap gentlemen dan manly!"

"MWO? " sekarang giliran Luhan yang melengking.

"ckck, kenapa berteriak? Memangnya ini di hutan?"

"asal kau tahu, aku ini manly dan tampan! Ssan namja!Ssan namja!"

"tidak usah banyak bicara… Buktikan saja~"

Baekhyun berdiri dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang cemberut di kursi taman.

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut karena Luhan tetap duduk di kursi dan tidak mengikutinya. Dengan marah yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan bertolak pinggang.

"YAK XI LUHAN YANG MANLY DAN TAMPAN! kenapa kau tetap duduk disitu? Dengan bibir manyun dan posisi duduk seperti itu bahkan kau lebih cantik dari Nana After School! Ssan namja dari mananya?"

_Eughh dasar yeoja jadi-jadian gila!_

Wajah Luhan merah menahan marah mendengar lengkingan suara Baekhyun. Langsung saja Luhan berdiri dan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Tanpa membalas umpatan kasar yang Baekhyun lontarkan, Luhan tetap menyeretnya meninggalkan taman tersebut.

. . . .

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat saat merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram telapak tangannya erat.

_OH MY GOOOOD! EOMMMAAAAA! LUHAN MEMEGANG TANGANKU!Berpegangan tangan di taman, ahhh sungguh romantis~~ semua orang memperhatikan kami, huhuhu kami memang pasangan paling serasi di bumi. _

Seperti terhipnotis, Baekhyun ikut melangkah kemana pun tangannya ditarik.

Dengan menutup matanya, perlahan Baekhyun memberanikan diri membalas genggaman Luhan. Di saat tangan mereka terpaut sempurna itu juga lah akal Baekhyun kembali.

"YAK! Rusa siluman! Kenapa menyeretku hah!"

"rusa sinting! Lepas! Akan kuadukan pada Saem"

"paabbooyaaaa! Leppasss!"

"tuli! Telingamu hanya hiasan?"

Seberapa pun sadisnya Baekhyun mengatai Luhan, tetap saja tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Luhan dan tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menarik atau memberontak.

Selama beberapa menit hingga Baekhyun berhenti mengumpat, Luhan tetap menyeretnya sampai tiba di sebuah tempat makan.

Tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya, Luhan menarik sebuah kursi di meja kosong dan mendudukkan Baekhyun. Lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya sendiri di kursi yang berseberangan.

"kau itu benar-benar siluman rusa tidak punya hati yah? Bisa-bisanya kau menyeretku seperti tadi?" ucap Baekhyun penuh emosi.

"kau kelaparan kan? Aku takut saja kau pingsan di jalan jika tidak membantumu berjalan" Luhan hanya menanggapi santai sambil membaca buku menu.

"membantuku berjalan katamu?"Baekhyun sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat dan ingin melayangkan tinju ke wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Tentu saja pura-pura.

"kau ingin makan apa? Sudahlah yeoja galak, jangan marah-marah terus. Wajahmu cepat tua dan kulitmu juga akan cepat keriput"

"kau pikir aku peduli? Aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu tampil cantik dan manis"

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Aku ini tampan dan manly! Tidak cantik ataupun manis. Kau pikir aku yang menentukan seperti apa wajahku?"

"ne, ne, arra. Tuhan lah yang memberimu wajah cantik, manis, dan imut itu"

"hmm," Luhan hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

"tapi sikap dan kelakuanmu yang manis dan imut itu kau lah yang menentukan"

"yak Byun baekhyun! Kau mau makan atau menceramahiku?"

"ckckck, seperti yeoja yang mengalami PMS. Benar-benar sensitif"

Luhan memilih mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun dan memanggil seorang pelayan. Telinganya memang sudah terbiasa mendengar ucapan tajam gadis itu.

Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya, Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan ketampanan Luhan yang sedang bicara pada pelayan.

"kau mau pesan apa?"

"ss-samakan saja denganmu" jawab Baekhyun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"kau yakin?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerlingkan matanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Luhan. Dalam hati sebenarnya ragu juga, memang apa makanan yang dipesan Luhan? Ahh terserah lah, yang penting makan semeja dengan menu yang sama bersama Luhan.

Pelayan itu pun pergi sambil menempelkan nota pesanan di meja yang mereka berdua tempati. Dengan sigap Baekhyun mencabut kertas kecil tersebut dan membacanya.

Dua cangkir kopi hitam. 

_Dua cangkir kopi hitam. Ohh, Dua cangkir kopi hitam? Memang Luhannie tidak makan yah? Eeh, tunggu…_

"luhan…"

"hmm?"

"kau itu bodoh atau dungu?"

"wae?"

"KAU HANYA MEMESAN DUA CANGKIR KOPI!"

"kau sendiri yang bilang samakan saja denganku"

"MANA AKU TAHU KAU HANYA MEMESAN KOPI!"

"aku mengatakan dengan jelas kepada pelayan didepan mukamu! Aku bahkan bertanya padamu untuk meyakinkan pesananmu!KAU LAH YANG BODOH DAN DUNGU!"

"tsk! Susah bicara dengan rusa sepertimu! PELAYAN!"

Pelayan yang sudah menyadari adu mulut diantara mereka bergegas ke arah Baekhyun dengan alat tulis siap pakai.

"ne, nona" ucap pelayan sopan.

"batalkan satu cangkir kopi yang barusan dia pesan. Ganti dengan segelas jus stroberi dan pancake stroberi" Baekhyun menunjuk hidung Luhan yang sedang menatap jendela dengan tangan menopang dagu.

"baik nona, pesanan anda segera datang"

Setelah memastikan pelayan tersebut menjauh, Luhan membuka suaranya.

"yeoja tomboy, galak, angkuh, kasar dan pemarah sepertimu menyukai stroberi?" sindir Luhan meremehkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan sakit hatinya ketika mendengar sang pujaan hati terang-terangan berkata buruk tentang dirinya.

_Andweee! Aniyo Luhan! Aniyo! Bukalah mata hatimu dan kau akan tahu jika hatiku selembut kapas. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. _

"harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Namja cantik dan manis sepertimu memesan kopi hitam? Jangan memaksakan dirimu hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa kau itu manly"

"jika aku memesan kopi untuk membuktikan aku manly, bagaimana denganmu yang memesan jus dan pancake stroberi? Kau ingin memberitahu dunia bahwa kau itu imut dan lucu?"

"seluruh dunia juga tahu jika Byun Baekhyun itu imut dan lucu. Asal kau tahu, sejak kecil aku sudah suka stroberi. Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak tomboy! Tidak galak, kasar, angkuh, dan semua hal buruk yang kau tuduhkan padaku!"

"ckck, dari cara bicaramu saja semua tuduhanku itu terbukti."

"memang susah bicara dengan rusa keras kepala yang bodoh."

Adu mulut dengan Luhan barusan membuat Baekhyun yakin jika ia benar-benar tidak memiliki tempat di hati Luhan. Mustahil bisa dekat dengan Luhan. Mustahil menjadi kekasih Luhan. Mustahil menikah dengan Luhan.

Tap tap tap.

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya, ingin sekali mengambil selca dengan Luhan. Mungkin ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bisa jalan bersama Luhan seumur hidupnya. Tapi bibirnya terlalu berat untuk mengajak namja tampan itu berfoto bersama.

_Aku ini yeoja! Tidak bisakah aku memiliki sedikit harga diri di hadapannya? Tadi aku duluan yang memulai pembicaraan, lalu aku sendiri yang bilang lapar. Dan sekarang aku harus mengajaknya berfoto? Hikshiks T^T. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Andai saja aku dilahirkan sebagai gadis yang cantik dan manis T_T_

"byun, sambil menunggu pesanan datang lebih baik kita foto. Itu yang disuruh saem kan?"

"ne!" jawab Baekhyun antusias.

Ajakan Luhan benar-benar diluar dugaan Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan bangkunya dan beralih pada bangku disamping Luhan.

"wah! Semangat sekali! Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau mengidolakanku yah?" ucap Luhan riang.

_Aku mencintaimu Luhannie! Tidak dapatkah kau merasakan cinta tulusku?_

"tutup mulutmu rusa! Jangan buat mood-ku turun lebih rendah!"

Luhan memanyunkan bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

_Membosankan! Benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda!_

Klik klik klik

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menagambil selca mereka, membuat Luhan memelototkan matanya.

"yak! Hasilnya pasti jelek! Ulang! Ulang! Kau curang!" dengan panik Luhan berusaha merampas ponsel Baekhyun. Namun usahanya gagal karena gadis tersebut dengan cepat mengantongi ponselnya.

"dalam mimpimu" dengan senyum kemenangan, Baekhyun kembali ke kursinya semula.

Tidak lama pelayan datang membawa pesanan. Dan menatanya di atas meja.

"secangkir kopi hitam, segelas jus stroberi, dan sepiring pancake stroberi. Selamat menikmati"

"terima kasih" ucap Luhan sopan.

. . . .

Baekhyun sudah memegang garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya, siap untuk menikmati pancake yang masih ada asap mengepulnya.

Luhan meminum kopinya dengan santai, memperhatikan bagaimana seorang Byun Baekhyun menikmati pancakenya. Tidak pernah dia sangka, yeoja galak dan tomboy itu bisa seperti anak kecil jika berhadapan dengan pancake.

**Mungkin dengan saling mengenal kalian bisa menemukan kesamaan lalu berhenti saling mengganggu dan jadi lebih akrab. **

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut menggema dalam kepala Luhan. Dia memang tidak mengenal Baekhyun sama sekali.

_Mungkin, mungkin memang benar yang saem katakan. Aku hanya tidak mengenalnya. Tapikan selama ini memang dia yang mencari masalah denganku. _

"kau yakin hanya minum itu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang jelas khawatir.

"hah?" tanya Luhan cengo, masih tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun tanyakan

"kau yakin hanya minum itu? Cobalah, ini enak. Lagipula porsinya terlalu besar jika aku harus memakannya sendiri"

"oh" jawab Luhan singkat tanpa minat, pancake stroberi samasekali bukan gayanya karena tidak manly sedikitpun.

"kenapa Cuma 'oh'? buka mulutmu Luhan" Baekhyun mengulurkan garpunya yang sudah penuh dengan irisan pancake.

"aku tidak mau. Habiskan saja sendiri, kau kan menyukainya"

"kita akan pergi seharian dan kau hanya minum itu?"

"kita-ammpphhh" ketika mulut Luhan terbuka sempurna, dengan cepat Baekhyun menyuapkan pancakenya. Dan mau tidak mau Luhan mengunyah dan menelan makanan yang terlanjur ada di mulutnya.

"hhhhahahahahaah! Good boy!" Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kesal Luhan yang benar-benar cute dan imut.

_Byun Baek sialan! Benar-benar menyebalkan. _

"kau mau lagi?" goda Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah.

"tidak" ucap Luhan menutup mulutnya karena sedikit trauma mengucapkan vokal 'a'.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka pancakenya atau stroberinya?"

"aku tidak suka makanan manis"

"jinjja? Kau serius? Jadi kau tidak benar-benar menyukai kopi hitam? Aku pikir hanya untuk memperkuat image manly-mu"

"apa untungnya juga berpura-pura dihadapanmu?"

"ne, ne, arraseo. Mianhe~ karena kau tidak suka makanan manis, kau makan pancakenya saja, biar semua topping ini aku yang habiskan"

"aku tidak mau"

"tsk! Rusa manja yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Jja aku suapi, aaaa"

Dengan berat hati, Luhan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Baekhyun.

_Apa-apaan ini?! Tidak sampai setengah menit lalu kami ribut dan sekarang suap-suapan pancake! Ahhh molla! Entah siapa sebenarnya yang aneh, aku atau dia. _

"kalau rusa makan, matanya melotot yah?"

"berisik!"

"yeayy~~, aku menghabiskan makananku"

"aku! Aku yang menghabiskannya Baek!"

"hhhahaha, Luhan anak pintar. Ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kita kemana?"

"kita pulang ke Seoul, ini sudah sore. Kau mau naik bis atau kereta?"

"aku mau naik. . . hmm. . . apa yah? Lebih cepat mana?"

"kereta"

"kalau begitu aku mau naik bis"

"yak! Untuk apa kau bertanya yang paling cepat jika ternyata memilih yang paling lama?"

"kau mengataiku galak, tapi sebenarnya kau lebih galak dariku. Sadar tidak?"

"heuh Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Kau! Hanya kau yang membuatku gila seperti ini! Kau adalah orang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah aku kenal, jadi wajar saja jika aku galak padamu!"

"mwo? Jadi kau hanya seperti ini padaku? Yak! Itu tidak adil Luhan!"

"kau merasa aku tidak adil? Kau pikir selain Byun Baekhyun si yeoja angkuh ada orang lain yang suka menggangguku?"

"tsk! Penilaianmu itu benar-benar kekanakkan. Jadi kau balas dendam?"

"Pembicaraan kita sudah melenceng terlalu jauh, Byun. Sekarang kita pulang. Kajja"

"pembicaraan ini belum selesai, kita lanjut lagi di bis. Kau lupa apa yang Saem katakan? Kita harus saling mengenal"

"terserah" Luhan pergi terlebih dulu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tanpa ia tahu sedang tersenyum sumringah memperhatikan punggungnya.

. . . .

Luhan dan Baekhyun menaiki bis tujuan Seoul dengan keberangkatan jam 3 sore. Dua orang yang sedang menjalani 'hukuman' tersebut memilih duduk di bangku bagian depan. Luhan di pinggir dan Baekhyun di pojok dekat jendela.

Suasananya tidak sedingin alias kaku seperti saat di taman, atau pun panas karena pertengkaran mereka seperti di restoran. Mereka sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan kehadiran masing-masing.

Baekhyun sudah sering tersenyum meski ada saja satu dua kata kasar untuk Luhan meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Dan Luhan yang memang hampir setiap hari mendapat perlakuan menyebalkan dari Baekhyun cukup lega karena hari ini gadis itu tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

Ketika bis mulai berjalan, Baekhyun sedikit menimbang-nimbang cara untuk memulai obrolan dengan Luhan. Setelah menguatkan hatinya beberapa belas menit, Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Luhan, kau mau foto lagi?" Luhan cukup tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Seorang Byun bisa bertanya (biasanya selalu memaksa bahkan terkesan memerintah) dengan nada normal (biasanya dengan nada angkuh dan kasar).

"tentu" jawab Luhan dengan nada yang teramat lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan i-phone putihnya dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Luhan.

"aku akan menghitungnya, jadi kali ini kau bisa bersiap-siap. . . " ucap Baekhyun sambil berpose V.

Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun berpose manis, membuatnya ingin berpose tidak kalah manis. Ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan dengan senyum sempurnanya ia menatap kamera.

". . . ssat-tuu,du-du-duaaa,t-tig-ga" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, bahkan tangannya pun gemetaran.

Klik

"yak! Kenapa menghitungnya seperti bayi yang baru bisa bicara? Dan tanganmu pun goyang-goyang. Hasilnya pasti blur!" ucap Luhan kesal sambil merampas ponsel milik Baekhyun.

"tuh kan benar hasilnya jelek!" Luhan merajuk dan memperlihatkan hasil foto tersebut pada Baekhyun. "mengambil selca saja kau tidak becus!"

Jantung Baekhyun masih belum normal karena sentuhan Luhan, tapi mendengar protesan Luhan akhirnya ia sadar juga. Setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya, Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan jantungnya.

"yak! Kau tidak tahu bis ini sedang berjalan? Lakukan saja sendiri jika kau merasa lebih baik dariku. Dasar monster selca!"

"aku sudah tidak mood, kau menyebalkan" Luhan melipat tangannya di dada dan memajukan bibirnya semaksimal mungkin.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah meleleh dengan segala pesona Luhan. Biasanya ia memandang wajah imut sekaligus tampan namja ini dari kejauhan. Tapi sekarang, sekarang. . . . . . tepat didepan matanya. Persis di sampingnya tanpa jarak. Namja itu mencuri logikanya.

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Luhan secepat kilat. Entah ia sadar atau tidak. Karena setelahnya ia langsung membuang muka ke arah jendela. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Jangan tanya kecepatan jantungnya memompa darah. Dan darah itu sepertinya hanya mengalir ke pipinya saja, karena seluruh wajahnya pucat pasi.

_Aaarrrggghhhh Oemmaaaa, OTTOKAEEEE? Mati saja aku T^T pabbo! Pabbo! Baekhyun pabbo!_

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, jemarinya mengelus bibirnya. Ia masih mencerna apa yang barusan dilakukan Baekhyun. Lalu menengok ke arah gadis tersebut, tapi dia tidak menemukan wajahnya melainkan hanya punggungnya saja. Karena Gadis itu masih setia memandang keluar jendela.

Luhan membuang nafas panjang, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening.

"Byun Baekhyun. Apa maksudmu menciumku?" Luhan bertanya pelan namun dengan nada tegas dan menuntut. Pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar Luhan bicara se-manly itu. Membuat Baekhyun takut dan makin gugup. Tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bicara sepatah kata pun. Bahkan kini airmatanya sudah menumpuk.

"apa pun maksudmu, aku harap kau tidak serius. Selain karena sahabatku menyukaimu, aku juga tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari teman satu sekolah. Aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi dan tidak akan pernah membahasnya. Aku harap kau mengerti, Byun Baekhyun-ssi" Luhan berucap dingin dan ketus.

Baekhyun membeku, hatinya hancur seketika. Rasanya ada benda besar dan berat menggelayut di dadanya yang membuat rahangnya sakit. Benarkah itu Luhan? Xi Luhan yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali melihatnya saat tingkat satu?

Baekhyun sangat menyesali apa yang ia lakukan. Ingin rasanya ia melompat dari jendela itu dan langsung mati.

_Mati! Mungkin itu yang terbaik!_

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

YEOROBUN, my lovely reader :*

PLEASE HARGAI FF INI DENGAN REVIEW/FAV/FOLL THANK YOU.


End file.
